Demographic shifts within elementary classrooms and school policies regarding main-streaming of all children will require that teachers be trained in working with an increasingly diverse student body. Our review of current diversity training programs for elementary school teachers reveals no interactive multimedia programs to train teachers to effectively work in such diverse classrooms. The expected outcome of this project is to develop an intervention that will assist teachers in developing their pedagogical skills and managing complex classroom dynamics and behaviors. Importantly, the public health implications of this research are vast given that the links between discrimination and physical and mental health have been well established in studies regarding discrimination based on race, gender, physical ability, and immigration status. When complete, this comprehensive diversity training program for K-3 educators will include specific components on: race, gender, disability (physical and emotional), and culture. This program will also increase teacher skills in effective communication with parents, and provide effective strategies for addressing student queries about human variation. In addition, print materials will be developed for school faculty and administrators to encourage the promotion of inclusive classroom practices. The Phase I prototype CD-ROM/Internet program will incorporate empirically validated diversity training strategies, behavior management methods, and instructional design techniques. The Phase I project will develop and evaluate a theoretically grounded intervention on racism designed to increase: (a) knowledge of the meaning of race, (b) knowledge of manifestations of bias and discrimination (e.g., unintentional racism, implicit attitudes, racial privilege, and institutional racism) in the classroom and in schools, (c) positive attitudes regarding racial diversity and multiculturalism, (d) peer norms that encourage using inclusive classroom dynamics, (e) intentions to engage in practices that create inclusive classroom environment (f) self-efficacy in promoting positive expectations for all students, (g) understanding of impact of personal racial bias and comfort level in situations of difference, and (h) communication skills with students (e.g., active listening, clarifying, and communicating respect). The program will be evaluated in a randomized controlled trial. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]